Giratiempos
by Phoenix Michelle
Summary: Este fic participa en el el reto "Draco Malfoy" Las 4 Casas Tema Giratiempos


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen JK Rowling de la saga de Harry Potter y solo me permito tomarlos prestados para jugar un rato con ellos

 _ **Este Fic participa en el reto "Draco Malfoy" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".**_

Condicion: Giratiempos

Palabras 2191

* * *

Habían transcurrido 25 años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, y Draco Malfoy se encontraba pensativo en su despacho, frente a el una carta y una caja alargada descansaban, al fondo de terciopelo negro dos giratiempos uno de ellos con el sello de la familia Malfoy este era de oro puro y el otro con el sello de la familia Black estaba hecho de platino. Había terminado su reunión con el abogado de la familia le había estregado los dos objetos justo 5 años después dela muerte de su madre ni un día antes ni un día después, aun lo lastimaba su ausencia, ella se había convertido en la única persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente y la carta causaba estragos en sus pensamientos.

 _Draco :_

 _Hijo mío, eres el último descendiente vivo de dos de las más antiguas familias mágicas de Gran Bretaña, y todo ese poder no significa nada al verte destruido de esta manera. Siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti, de tu titánico esfuerzo por recuperar el honor de la familia, de siempre haber obedecido nuestros deseos y haber sido el mejor hijo que una madre podía desear… y si recibes esto, es que estoy profundamente arrepentida de haberte obligado a vivir una vida sin amor. Tu matrimonio con Astoria fue el último error que tu padre y yo perpetramos en tu contra, porque a pesar de tus esfuerzos he visto como el tedio y la falta de amor inundan tu vida, y he atesorado estas dos reliquias familiares para darte una nueva oportunidad, debido a que descubrí tu secreto pequeño mío, como tu madre era imposible no notar el brillo en tu mirada cuando aparecía en el diario alguna noticia con respecto a una persona en particular, intuí que mucho tiempo atrás te enamoraste de verdad de esa bruja extraordinaria, la inteligente Señorita Granger y que debido a las cargas imposibles que pusimos sobre ti, renunciaste a tu corazón por la obediencia a nosotros, y después de ver las consecuencias en tu vida solo me queda después de muerta implorar tu perdón._

 _Los giratiempos que te acaban de entregar son sumamente poderosos, el de la familia Malfoy te puede llevar atrás en el tiempo tantos años como quieras, pero solo puede usarse una vez, al regresar al presente automáticamente se destruirá, este puedes usarlo para corregir solo un evento de tu vida, y así cambiar su curso._

 _El de la familia Black es un seguro extra, y sin duda es el más poderoso pues puede revertir el tiempo dentro del tiempo pero de alterar los acontecimientos que deben ser inamovibles para sustentar el futuro el castigo es severo el giratiempo te dejara anclado definitivamente en el pasado, sin posibilidad de escape._

 _Eres un hombre inteligente y astuto, piensa con cuidado que te gustaría modificar para poder cambiar tu futuro._

 _Úsalos sabiamente mi pequeño Dragón, tú más que nadie, merece ser feliz._

 _Tu madre_

 _Narcissa Black_

¿Qué cambiaría de mi vida? pensaba Draco, ¿qué evento ocasiono que mi vida se fuera al infierno?.

Y un destello de lucidez atravesó sus ojos de plata.

* * *

Un mes después de esa fecha un determinado Draco Malfoy llevaba en una pequeña bolsa con un _encantamiento de expansión indetectable_ cortesía del ingenio de Granger, todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan y rogaba a Merlín y los dioses antiguos que no fracasara en su empeño.

El antiguo príncipe de Slytherin, había sufrido estoicamente las consecuencias de la guerra, ser un paria de la sociedad mágica, un matrimonio fallido técnicamente muerto desde antes de empezar con Astoria Greengrass y la posterior muerte en parto de su esposa e hijo, y hacia cinco años la muerte de su madre. Su soledad era absoluta y total y había entendido a profundidad la estupidez de los prejuicios de sangre pura que su familia había enarbolado con tanto fanatismo estúpido.

Recordaba la fecha que lo había cambiado todo en su vida, el día que había tomado y aceptado la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

Y fijo la fecha una semana antes del día en que dejo entrar a los mortifagos a Hogwarts, previendo inconvenientes que podrían ser subsanados.

Y tomando con determinación el giratirempo Malfoy comenzó su aventura.

* * *

El plan era simple en realidad, hacerse pasar por su propio padre (bendito guardapelo de su madre), y entregarle a Severus Snape un diario con suficiente información sobre su miseria futura si decidía asumir la vida electa para él, esperaba que su muy egocéntrico yo más joven entendiera y tomara la oportunidad de cambiar su vida.

Y dando las vueltas necesarias al mecanismo, cerca de la entrada principal de Howarts todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

En cuanto la imponente figura del castillo apareció ante sus ojos tomo el frasco de poción multijugos y echándole el pelo de su padre lo agito y se lo bebió hasta el fondo. Tenía tres horas para encontrar a Severus Snape y dejar el diario bajo su guarda.

Al ser parte de la junta de gobernadores de la escuela Lucius Malfoy podía recorrer la escuela con facilidad de movimientos, lo único que debía evitar era verse a sí mismo en el proceso, recordó que ese día cumplía un castigo con Minerva McGonagall en su despacho y si la suerte lo acompañaba podría acabar con ese negocio ese mismo día.

Quiso la suerte que la primera persona con la que se topó fuera Hermione Granger, joven, hermosa y vibrante. Lo único malo es que LuciusMalfoy jamás hubiera hablado sin insultarla y en lugar de herirla con palabras solo la pasó de largo. Pero con su corazón amordazado vibrando de amor. Los estudiantes aterrorizados ante su vista se apartaban rápidamente ante su paso y al ver a Theodore Nott se dirigio a él, -Joven Nott, ¿sabe usted donde se encuentra el profesor Snape? y el joven le contesto – Si Señor Malfoy, se encuentra ahora mismo en las mazmorras, en el aula.

A paso largo se dirigió al aula de pociones y estando todos en su hora de comida era más posible encontrarlo solo. Dudo en tocar la puerta, ¿Lucius lo hubiera hecho? se preguntó Draco, y sin medir consecuencias solo abrió la puerta, Sevrus Snape se encontraba en su escritorio corrigiendo trabajos y al levantarla vista se sorprendió al encontrar a Lucius Malfoy frente a él.

-Buenas tardes Severus, necesito que le entregues este diario a Draco, es sumamente importante que lo lea dile que toda su vida depende de ello-, y elegantemente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

Escrutándolo con su penetrante mirada Severus Snape le contesto – Te vi ayer por la noche Lucius, porque no me entregaste el diario anoche? y en un ágil movimiento de magia no verbal lo aprisiono en su silla, Draco estaba atrapado…

-Padrino, soy yo, dijo derrotado el joven Malfoy, pensé que podría engañarte pero ya veo que no lo hice bien, ¿qué me delato? -

-Tus ojos ahijado, tu padre jamás ha tenido esa mirada de respeto hacia mí, solo tus ojos me ven así, y no sé porque te disfrazaste de tu padre, sabes que mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti. El joven jamás había dudado del cariño de Severus hacia el y moría por decirle todo lo que sabía para evitar su muerte, pero temía cambiar el destino de manera imposible de reparar, pero el anhelo de no estar solo en el futuro, derritió el corazón maduro de Draco.

Y por primera vez en décadas abrió su corazón de par en par.

Le conto todo lo que sabía de la guerra, como había terminado todo, las muertes, las terribles consecuencias de la guerra y lo más doloroso de todo, como su vida se había hecho trizas, y la carta de su madre en la que le entregaba los giratiempos. La poción multijugos había dejado de hacer efecto y ante Severus, un acabado Draco Malfoy se presentó ante sus ojos, y colgado de su cuello el giratiempo que había hecho posible ese encuentro.

Snape escuchaba atentamente de manera imperturbable la historia que se desplegaba ante él, y luchaba consigo mismo al medir las opciones que se manifestaban ante él, el plan del joven y el uso de los giratiempos podían tener consecuencias funestas, demasiadas variables, demasiados destinos posibles, y solo un futuro deseable, y tomando una decisión consolo al derrotado hombre ante él.

-Te ayudare Draco, le hare llegar el diario a tu joven yo, me asegurare de que lo lea, pero al final la decisión le corresponde al que una vez fuiste-. Y con un asentimiento de conformidad se arrojó a abrazar a su padrino. –Gracias, gracias, gracias y aunque jamás te lo dije en vida, siempre fuiste el padre que hubiera deseado tener y piensa por favor que si soy tan estúpido y terco de continuar con el futuro tal como está escrito me encantaría tenerte cerca aunque sea a ti, la soledad es terrible padrino- le confeso avergonzado el hombre.

-Créeme que lo se hijo mío, se lo terrible que puede ser. Y en su momento hare lo que se deba hacer y te diré que tú siempre fuiste el hijo que la vida me negó, y que pase lo que pase siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón Draco. -

Una calidez insospechada lleno el pecho del joven mago, y agradeció infinitamente ese remanso de paz.

Mis aposentos privados son inaccesibles Draco, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí una semana para ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Y podemos prepararte para lo que puede cambiar o no, y el platinado solo asintió. Te citare en la noche, puedes oír si dejas abierta la puerta, y contrólate hijo, si te vez a ti mismo bajo cualquier circunstancia, todo esto se puede terminar muy mal.

-Lo se- contesto Draco.

* * *

Horas más tarde, un joven y atormentado Draco llego a las mazmorras, su mente vagaba inquieta ante la misión propuesta, el armario estaba listo, y el aún se debatía entre el terror y la obediencia, no quería ser un asesino, no quería tener la marca, no quería ser esclavo de Voldemort, no quería tantas cosas… pero ahí estaba peleando contra si mismo.

Toco la puerta del aula de pociones y un –adelante- lo dejo entrar.

Arrogantemente deslizo la mirada por su padrino, convencido de que intentaría hacer que le confesara los planes que tenía, y eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era desahogarse y decir lo aterrorizado que estaba ante él.

-Siéntate Draco, es de suma importancia que leas esto, y que tomes una decisión que cambiara muchas cosas en el futuro, y acercándole el diario el joven comenzó a leer.

Era increíble, parecía un diario y reconocía su letra, pero estaba seguro de que él no lo había escrito de ninguna manera.

Narraba su vida y todos los horrores que le aguardaban, si no tomaba la decisión correcta, si no se rebelaba ante la injusticia, y lo más doloroso como perdería irremediablemente su corazón, por obedecer aquello que no valía la pena ser obedecido de ninguna manera.

Al finalizar la lectura, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas no le permitieron ver como Snape tomaba su varita y lo encarcelaba a la silla.

-Tienes una oportunidad Draco, algo que a poca gente se le da, y fue el amor de tu madre lo que lo hizo posible, que decisión tomaras solo depende de ti, y moldeara tu futuro para siempre.- le comento Snape.

Y el viejo Draco, escondido y atado por el mismo a la silla, en tensión máxima esperaba con el corazón agitado su propia respuesta y sus dedos inconscientes jugaban con la cadena del giratiempo.

* * *

Un atemorizado Draco Malfoy adulto, cruzo las barreras de Hogwarts más tarde esa noche, para enfrentarse al futuro que el mismo se había decidido a labrar y haciendo girar el giratiempo se enfrentó a su propio futuro.

En la sala de aparición de Malfoy Manor, Draco dudaba abrir la puerta que lo conduciría a su soledad de antaño o a su nueva vida.

Era muy temprano y no había ruidos extraños en la mansión, y exhausto se dirigió a su habitación, entro en su cuarto y lo único que capturo su vista fue la hermosa imagen que se desplegaba ante él, una hermosa mata de rizos castaños se desperdigaba sobre la almohada, las sabanas de seda blanca cubrían el cuerpo pequeño y delgado pero no menos hermoso de una dormida Hermione Granger.

Asombrado e infinitamente agradecido Draco Malfoy se desvistió con rapidez y solo en boxers se metió a la tibia cama que lo esperaba, suavemente se deslizo al lado de la castaña para no despertarla pero fracaso en su intento y unos ojos color caramelo se abrieron con una mirada divertida. –Señor Malfoy, le he dicho mil veces que odio dormir sola, y sé que hay mucho trabajo en las empresas, pero prometiste que n- y la perorata fue interrumpida por un beso profundo y cálido del hombre platinado.

Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar sobre la nueva oportunidad que el amor de una madre y unos benditos giratiempos le habían dado a su vida.


End file.
